This project is directed towards identifying the causes of the nutritional depletion and general deterioration of the host, a condition known as cancer cachexia, with a view to blocking or reversing these systemic effects of cancer so that the cancer patient could become more accessible to anti-cancer therapies. The approach involves investigation of total energy, water and other material exchanges, and of the physiological and behavioral control of food and water intake in normal and cancerous organisms.